Snow skiing is one of the more equipment intensive sports that are popular today. Apart from the essential elements that comprise ski equipment, such as skis, boots, and bindings, the skier also must carry other equipment in order to enhance the skiing experience. Poles, gloves, hats and goggles are just a few of the items that frequently attend the skier.
One of the hallmarks of skiing includes the variable conditions encountered by the skier during the course of ski activities. Because skiing frequently involves traversing terrain at disparate elevations, the skiing conditions at one elevation can be markedly different than those encountered at another elevation. Moreover, the inherent nature of alpine conditions makes it likely that ski conditions can change precipitously, even on a single area of one slope.
Several visibility conditions can be encountered during the course of a single run. Examples of varied visibility include "whiteouts", skiing in flat light, or skiing in bright sun. In order to competently manage these varied visibility conditions, many skiers carry several different types of vision enhancing devices, such as sun glasses and goggles.
While certain accessories can be placed in one's pockets, goggles provide a singular problem with respect to pocket storage because of their external geometrical configuration and relatively large size. Typically, goggles include a unitary transparent viewing panel which is circumscribed by a flexible frame with the frame having lateral extremities interconnected by a flexible band so that the goggles can be worn on the head with the flexible band circumscribing a rear portion of the persons head. When not in use, however, goggle storage is a problem.
If the goggles are to be left on an area of the person's head, for example around the neck, the viewing panel remains exposed to the elements and remains susceptible to marring should the skier fall which is a readily forseeable event. Even if the skier does not fall, location of the goggles around the neck can cause condensation on the goggles by the temperature differential induced by breathing on the cold transparent viewing panel during physical exertion. The goggles also restrict movement of the head. Additionally, because of their size, it is not comfortable to wear them around the neck, and a skier cannot zip up his jacket all the way because the goggles get in the way. If, on the other hand, the goggles are to be placed such that they are worn on top of the head, they are more readily vulnerable to abrasion and dislodgement. The strap tension may cause headaches or irritation if worn all day.
Some skiers will tend to obviate these noted deficiencies by wearing the goggles on a body appendage, such as one arm, in a way, such that the goggles circumscribe one's bicep. However, it is not comfortable to have the frame and viewing panel portion of the goggle interposed between the bicep and the rib cage because of the thickness of the frame. Thus, the goggle remains oriented on the outer surface of the arm, exposed and vulnerable to incidental contact with foreign objects. Because ski lines and chair lifts tend to encourage shoulder-to-shoulder contact, marring of the transparent viewing panel is more likely. Lifting skis over the shoulder can also cause the goggles to be scratched and it is difficult to make the strap tight enough to keep the goggles in place so they do not slide down toward the elbow. Even should the skier be extremely fastidious in avoiding incidental contact, the goggles are still vulnerable to moisture contact.
While some ski accessory manufacturers, cognizant of storage problems have provided waist-worn packs, these packs provide somewhat greater risk due to the locale of the packs on the body around the waist.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and are included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose known prior art. However, it is stipulated, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of applicant's invention as particularly set forth hereinbelow and as claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Lee 2,358,934 Sept. 26, 1944 Mitchell 3,389,406 June 25, 1968 McGee et al 3,945,044 March 23, 1976 Smith 4,428,081 Jan. 31, 1984 Moretti et al 4,542,538 Sept. 24, 1985 McNeal 4,716,601 Jan. 5, 1988 Perretta 4,919,258 April 24, 1990 ______________________________________
The patent to Perretta teaches the use of a protective enclosure for a driver's face mask. It includes a base panel of foam material attached to a sidewall enclosure complementary formed to the outer contour of a diver's mask and adapted to completely receive the mask therewithin. A cover is tethered to the base and secured in place with a locking enclosure tab. The strap of the mask secured within the case serves as the carrying handle for the case and mask.
The remaining patents show the state of the art further and diverge even more starkly from the instant invention.